A Night to Remember
by JayMax
Summary: Before tragedy hits, a younge mouse shares a beautiful night with a peace loving mousemaid.


I just made this up today. It's a fanfic about Martin and Rose, and I've been dying to do one forever… so enjoy!

It was very late in the afternoon, and the sun was setting, casting a red and orange glow across the Marshank coast. The sea shimmered in it's light, while a full, white moon appeared in the west. Martin sat on a grassy hill, clutching Amballas' sword in both paws while glaring down in the direction of Marshank. He had successfully laid down his plan for the destruction of the evil place with his army, and had many hours to spare until it was time. It was all he could do to not rush down the sands alone and ram into the wooden gates.

Anger bubbled inside him at the thought of Felldoh going down under vast numbers of Badrangs' rats. Pure hatred and sadness for everything Marshank stood for rose up into his throat at the image of Bromes' tearful face staring down at the brave squirrels' grave. He gripped the hilt tighter, causing his knuckles to turn white and his veins to pop out. He would not, could not let Felldoh, his father, or any member of his army down. How long he sat there, envisioning Badrangs' death over and over again, he had no way of knowing.

By the time the sun had set, and just a small burst of light peeked above the horizon, Martins' fists had relaxed and he was almost dozing. He heard movement behind him and immediately knew who it was. As her gentle paw made contact with his shoulder, goose bumps formed on his arms and legs, and a sudden chill raced down his spine.

" Martin, are you okay?" asked a soft voice, one that he could never get enough of. A sudden smile plastered on his face as he looked up at Rose, her beautiful face glowing in the moonlight. Her bulky, purple traveling dress had been replaced by a flowing, white one that made perfect curves pop out at anyone who dared to look. Unfortunately for him a long, black blanket was draped over her shoulders, covering her chest and slim waist. His breath caught in his throat as he looked deep into her shining hazel eyes, and saw visions of him slowly, tantalizingly pulling the blanket, and the dress off of her.

"Fine." he choked out. Looking away, he shook his head and blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision. Rose sat down beside him, and slowly took his paw.

"Martin, you don't sound fine. If you were fine you wouldn't be here moping and glaring over at Marshank. You'd be with your friends." she pointed behind them where they saw all of the army laughing, and dancing in time to a merry little tune that Ballaw de Quincewold and the Rambling Rosehip Players were blasting out on a bunch of colorful instruments. Martin chuckled and turned back to Rose, who stared at him with wide, concerned eyes. He slowly draped an arm across her, his paw holding the back of her neck. He watched her tremble as his finger rested on a pulse point.

"I'm fine now." he murmured, and in case his meaning wasn't clear he lowered his lips to softly graze her cheek. She squeezed his paw tight, not wanting him to stop, yet they were in clear view of their party of friends, and were definitely risking getting caught. Rose quickly stood up, checking if anyone had seen them. Everyone seemed preoccupied.

" Do you want to come to the beach with me?" she turned back to Martin. He grinned, and stood, leaving his sword behind. The carefully walked down the steep hill, with Rose almost tripping once or twice, but luckily Martin caught her easily in large, muscular arms. They strolled down the beach, in the opposite direction of Marshank, the warm sea water gently lapping their foot paws. Martin and Rose faintly heard a song coming from their camp, and realized that it was a slow, humming flute. He grinned again and skipped ahead, stopping in front of Roses' path, causing her to gently bump into him. In the time it took her to blink he had wrapped one arm around her waist, and held her paw in his own. She giggled and placed her other paw on his shoulder, and they slowly swayed and turned to the music. She sighed as she rested her head against his chest and he kissed the crown of her head. Roses' blanket fell from her shoulder and onto the sand, but she hardly noticed. They were both lost in thoughts of each other, almost dazed as the music played on. Rose started to realized that every time they turned Martin ever so slightly pulled them deeper into the water. Suddenly she felt his strong arms grab her, and the next thing she knew, she had been dunked into surprisingly warm water. She rose up to the surface, her face a mask of pure horror at what he'd just done. He chuckled and ran as she chased after him, clambering onto his back and dunking him under the water. They both came up laughing, and Rose splashed water at him as she exclaimed rather breathlessly,

"I cannot believe you just dunked me under like that!" He just shrugged and smiled. She sprayed water at him again as she slowly waded back to the shore, laying the blanket out straight on the sand, and laid her soaked body onto it. He followed and eased himself beside her, and looked up at the stars. They seemed to be brighter, and fuller that night, he noticed as a peaceful silence passed between them. When he looked over at Rose again, she was smiling up at him, the stars reflecting in her dark brown eyes. He elbowed his way over to her, sliding his arm around her waist, and rested his head on his palm as he gazed at her.

" You look different," she whispered. He cocked a questioning eyebrow, and she continued. "You usually have this kind of scowl when you're thinking too hard about Badrang," she lifted a paw to his forehead, brushing it slightly. "The stress lines are gone."

"I just can't believe or explain what I am feeling right now," he trailed off. She shook her head seriously.

"You don't have to." With that he felt her arm slide to the back of his neck, pulling it slightly toward her. He brought his lips down onto hers, and felt ecstasy bubble up in side him. What had started out as a soft kiss turned hot, drugging as it deepened. She leaned forward, helping him to slip off her dress willingly. His eyes raked over her in an invisible caress as he rolled on top of her, neither of them regretting the point of no return. They clutched in each others arms afterwards. Martin stroked her head fur as Rose was drifting off to sleep, and whispered three words to her.

Please Review!


End file.
